


Just Wake Up

by UisceOneLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Guilt, I needed some Jisaac okay, I want to curl up and cry, Jackson letting his walls down, Jackson swallowing his pride, Just let Isaac wake up and be okay instead of dying, M/M, One sided fluff, Sadness, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first he thought it was all some shit joke. Who could believe Stilinski of all people was possessed by some evil fox thing and hurting people? The guy was a motormouth klutz who couldn't even harm a fly. But the way McCall sounded the far end of distressed, and his wolf telling him it was truth...All Jackson could really think was Holy shit, the things I missed leaving Beacon Hills. But that's not the part that broke him. No, there was something entirely different that sent him to the airport for a ticket back to California. </p>
<p>The entire flight, Jackson was trying to understand why he'd even give a shit about Lahey in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out because my Jisaac feels were getting uncontrollable. I love them so much, just like I love Skittles (Scott and Stiles).

He found out the news because Lydia gave McCall his number. No idea how Lydia got his new number, but then again the redhead's a genius and Stilinski's dad was Sheriff so he guessed strings were pulled. 

Either way, something snapped inside him at the news.

At first he thought it was all some shit joke. Who could believe  _Stilinski_ of all people was possessed by some evil fox thing and hurting people? The guy was a motormouth klutz who couldn't even harm a fly. But the way McCall sounded the far end of distressed, and his wolf telling him it was truth...All Jackson could really think was  _Holy shit, the things I missed leaving Beacon Hills._ But that's not the part that broke him. No, there was something entirely different that sent him to the airport for a ticket back to California. 

The entire flight, Jackson was trying to understand why he'd even give a shit about Lahey in the first place. He only ever truly talked to the kid when they were just that, kids. Then he found more important things to do than hang around with some curly-haired boy with innocent blue eyes that screamed for help--

No. He didn't care even then. The screaming and distant sounds of boys calling out for help or Isaac showing up to school covered in bruises or eyes filled with such fear that you  _had_ to look away. Jackson had way better things to put his attention to than that. 

Only, he did pay attention. He gave scoffs and eyerolls, but underneath every jab towards Lahey and every turn of the head to avoid looking at the taller boy, there was something bubbling underneath the surface. Something that made his stomach twist and wrench with disgust. Something that made him stare at himself in the mirror for once without the reason of checking himself out.

Guilt.

Jackson knew he should have helped, fought the urge to every chance he had to stop Isaac from being beaten. So when Isaac was turned by Derek Hale, it was easy to turn away with jealousy instead of letting the guilt make him apologize for not standing up and saying something to Sheriff Stilinski. And then when he became a wolf, leaving was the best thing he could do so that he wouldn't see Lahey's face or listen to his wolf saying that Isaac needed him. Because there was one reason above all that he made himself stay in London only to turn right around now at the news of Isaac being in the hospital after a possessed Stilinski electrocuted him. 

So now there he was, standing at the entrance of Isaac's room thanks to Nurse McCall using her pass to get him inside, and all he could think about was that he failed to be there yet again to help his Mate. 

The scars were what Jackson's eyes focused on as he took deliberate steps closer, stopping only when he was next to the bed and staring down at a face filled with pain. McCall had mentioned that Isaac wasn't healing. They didn't know why, figured that the fox spirit- Nogitsune or what ever the fuck it called itself-had some kind of hold over the injuries. Or maybe it was Isaac refusing to let himself heal, thanks to something in his mind. 

"Jesus, Lahey." Jackson breathed, lowering himself into the chair nearby, but moving it so that he was as close as possible to the bed. "What is it with you and McCall, huh? Does Allison have some special pheromone she gives off that screams for you guys to throw yourself in harms way for her?"

Of course he didn't expect a response back, but that just made it hit him worse. He wasn't there for Isaac. He never was, except this time he might actually lose him. Isaac has the chance of disappearing from the earth, and this is what made him finally accept what his damned wolf tried to tell him since he left this wretched town. Jackson should have been here with the others when the Durach showed up, when they faced a pack of Alphas, when Stilinski first started having problems that now have McCall sleep deprived while searching for a way to save his own Mate. 

"Look, I don't know how I'm supposed to do this sentimental shit, but whatever." Jackson spoke again after a moment, eyes still mapping out the burns on the other wolf's face. "I don't even know if you can fucking hear me, but they have those studies that say you can possibly hear what I have to say. And you know I love to hear myself talk, so here it goes. I'm a dick. I know it. Sheriff Stilinski knows it, even, just from the day he talked to me when your dad--" Jackson stopped.

"When  _I_ killed your dad." He continued softly after a moment, crossing his arms. "I should have said something a long time ago about the bastard. And then I never bothered to thank you for helping fix my ass."

Jackson fell quiet once again, feeling like his pride was one big ass pill he had to keep swallowing down so he could say all this. His wolf's whimpers finally got to be too much, and his own need sent his hand reaching out and grabbing Isaac's, trying to leach away some of the pain. Anything to get Isaac to wake up sooner. The Beta winced and inhaled sharply at the pain filling his own body, anxious eyes watching as the other wolf shifted slightly in the bed, a little breath of relief leaving Isaac's lips. He didn't let go of the hand when he was done, just held on to it tightly. 

"Isaac...I'm sorry I was never there to try and protect you. I'm..I'm sorry I wasn't around to keep you from getting hurt like this, even though I'm still trying to grasp at the fact it's because of Stilinski. You're my Mate. I need you. And it scares me, because I've never needed anyone before. So don't make it worse by dying on us, you curly-haired bastard. Just wake the fuck up and start healing."

The room was filled with the cacophony of beeps and whirs from the machines hooked up to the wolf. But Jackson used his wolf hearing to listen closely to Isaac's heartbeat. And for a moment, for just a brief moment, he swore there was a blip in the beat and a sudden faint squeeze of his hand. 

That was all the sign Jackson needed to know his Mate just might get better. 


End file.
